Team Crafted Livestream pt1
by Kirstenje
Summary: Just a fanfic about a twelve hour Livestream with Team Crafted! Characters: Mitch (BajanCanadian), Jerome (ASFJerome), Ian (SSundee), Sky(Skydoesminecraft), Ty (Deadlox) and Jason (TrueMU)


_Hello! The second part of this story is available on my FanFiction profile! Thanks for the support and I hope you stick around for more fan fictions! _

Sky: Hey guys Sky here and today we're doing a twelve hour stream with no breaks to raise money for charity, I'm with Ty, Jason, Ian, Mitch and Jerome!

All (Expect Sky): Sup?

Mitch: So Jason you're new to this so good luck

Jason: Uh... Sky? Can I talk to you in private for a second?

Sky: Uh yeah sure what's up?

Jason: *blushes* Can we go outside for a second?

Sky: Yeah *Goes outside with Jason*

Jason: I uh... have a.. an... *whispers* overactive bladder...

Sky: Oh right ok, so do me, Ty and Jerome don't worry 'bout it we get one break so yeah... Don't worry buddy I won't just let you wet yourself or anything

Jason: Thanks Adam...

Sky: Don't worry 'bout it dude

Jason: *Walks in* *blushes* Why're y'all looking at me?

Mitch: I have no idea what your definition of private is... Ty was listening at the door

Ty: No I wasn't! It was you!

Mitch: What! No it wasn't!

Sky: Guys!

Ty+ Mitch: Sorry...

Sky: Anyway, so uh... Me, Ty, Jerome and Jason will have 1 break each 'cause a reason

Mitch: Tis 'cause you all have issues

Jerome: Mitch!

Mitch: What?

Jerome: Not something your supposed to say to an audience of 100'000!

Mitch: Oh right ok

Sky: Right so did everyone go get food and stuff before we started?

Rest: Nope

Sky: Right you have 10 minutes starting from now

Rest: Ok

Sky: Well, guess I'll try to read the incredibly spammed chat! Hey guys! Ask me questions and stuff! Uh... Is it true I'm adopted? Yup but I still love my parents! Do I still love butter? Of course! It's just so majestic! Is my hair naturally this beautiful? It is!

~*Ten minutes later~*

Ty, Jason, Mitch, Jerome + Ian: Hey Adam

Sky: Y'all good now?

Rest: Yeah

Sky: Also Mitch mind the Cola drinking!

Mitch: *Blushes* Hey!

Jerome: Adam be nice to the one who can usually wait longer than all of us to pee

Sky: Well alright Mitch I shall save you the embarrassment

Mitch: Little late for that!

Ty: Geez Adam look at the chat!

Mitch: How many people were watching that stream? Geez

Sky: Uh... I think around 100'000 people

Mitch: Damn, wait at the time?

Sky: Oh around 80'000 people

Mitch: Slightly better but still damn

Ian: Everyone's literally just like I was there that was hilarious!

Mitch: Well, why do I do this to myself I'm supposed to be the one that doesn't end up in these situations that's Jerome's job!

Jerome: Lol, besides I have issues and you know this

Mitch: Yes we all know Jerome but I'm not one for being caught short!

Jerome: It used to happen quite a lot actually

Mitch: I know and yet I managed a 10 hour stream and didn't go once and I was steadily drinking juice and coffee throughout that whole thing!

Jerome: Didn't you go when you went to make coffee?

Mitch: Nah G that was Connor

Jerome: Oh

Sky: Right anyway to the Minecraft!

Mitch: Can we play the Hunger Games?

Sky: Sure why not!

Ty: Oh god damn it!

Sky: You alright Ty?

Ty: Uh yeah I'm fine just my game won't load

Ian: Here Ty let me fix it

Ty: Ok *passes laptop*

Ian: It's because you're running an old version of Shaders with a new version of Forge

Ty: Oh ok

Ian: Here *Passes laptop back*

Ty: I'll just play without Shaders it's all good

Sky: Right Ty you on?

Ty: Yeah, Hive right?

Sky: Yeah dude

Mitch: Jerome you ok?

Jerome: Yeah dood

Mitch: Ok

Ty: Sky can you move that water away from me I don't want to drink it

Sky: Yeah sure

Ty: Thanks

Jerome: Don't move it towards me!

Sky: Alright Mitch take care of this drink

Mitch: Alright

Jerome: If you're going to offer anyone a drink make it Mitch for the love of god!

Sky: Ok dood chill

Ian: Some guy in chat is spamming #Merome dang it!

Mitch: Just leave him he might get it trending on twitter!

Jerome: Oh god no!

Sky: Hahahahahahahahahaha I'm gonna leave him

Ty: I'm on Hive which game?

Sky: Join 57

Ty: Ok

Mitch: Adam you shouldn't have said that out loud it's gonna lag to crap now!

Sky: Oh well

Ian: Damn it Adam!

Sky: Meh I'm not lagging

Mitch: I am now! Look at all the people joining getting kicked rejoining getting kicked lol

Ty: Lol Ikr!

Sky: Oh god were'd my F.P.S go?

Ian: Lol shouldn't have said which one we were joining huh?

Sky: Nope, guess not!

Jerome: Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving Mitch what food did you bring us?

Mitch: I brought crisps (chips, plz don't kill me!), chocolate, bread and Nutella!

Jerome: Sweet! Can I get some chips Mitch?

Mitch: Yeah sure *passes chips*

Jerome: Tanks dood

Mitch: No problem Fluffy

Ty: I'm bored, can we play block party?

Jerome: Seriously?

Ty: What?

Jerome: I'm colourblind dude!

Ty: Oh right yeah, can't we just play one round?

Jerome: *sigh* Fine

Ty: Yay! Join uh.. 2!

Rest: I'm in!

Ty: Cool

Mitch: LEZZGOOO!

Jerome: Green? Which one's green Mitch HALP!

Mitch: This one biggums! Come to me!

Jerome: Phew that was a close one, I'm just going to follow you around Mitch

Mitch: Hockyp! (Y/N Is that spelled right?)

Jerome: Oh orange I know this one!

Ty: WTF?! That wasn't orange? Are you kidding me?!

Sky: Ty don't rage again

Ty: I'm not, just questioning everything I was ever taught at kindergarten…

Jerome: I never did good at colours at kindergarten but I DID manage to pick out SOME of the colours

(Y/N If you couldn't already tell I'm English so I have NO clue what kindergarten is but I asume it's nursery right?)

Jason: I have no idea which one lime is!

Sky: Me neither what is this bullshit?!

Ty: At least you knew which one orange was *sigh*

Jerome: This is my end *falls* Yup!

Mitch: Oh God look at how many people fell!

Jerome: Those are probably all the red/green colourblind people like me!

Ian: We all fell!

Jerome: Welp I'm done with Minecraft let's play dares!

Jason: Sure!

Sky: Why is everyone looking at me?

Mitch: Adam, truth or dare?

Sky: Dare!

Mitch: I dare you to drink this whole bottle of skittles vodka!

Sky: With my problem? *sigh* Fine! *Drinks*

Rest: Chug! Chug! Chug! Wow!

Sky: Happy? Right I choose Jason, truth or dare?

Jason: Dare *looking nervous*

Sky: Ian, want to choose Jason's dare?

Ian: Umm, ok, Jason I dare you to chug this 2 Litre bottle of pop!

Jason: *gulp* O-Ok *Starts drinking*

Rest: Chug, chug, chug!

Jason: Done *hiccup* damn hiccups!

Sky: Ha ha ha

Jason: Now I choose Mitch! *hiccup* Truth or dare?

Mitch: Truth! Let's mix it up a little

Jason: Is it true that Merome *hiccup* is real?

Mitch: Yes absaloutly! *Serious face*

Rest: O_O

*~To be continued!~*


End file.
